Black Scales
by Solivigant
Summary: There is only one Night Fury left. Before Hiccup and the Red Death, Toothless lived as a white Drâken on the planet Feywyn. But the Drâken are not the only species on the planet and tensions are rising. This is how it falls apart. This is how a certain green-eyed dragon found himself best friends with a viking. This is how white scales turn to black.
1. Chapter 1

"The planet known as Feywyn was not really a planet. It was a plateau scattered with dense forests and lake and fields, hovering peacefully in a small group of similarly shaped planets, and slowly orbiting a small star known as Rô. On Feywyn, life flourished. Primarily, the two sentient species that shared the planet - the Drâken and the Adlyens.  
The Adlyens were a relatively new habitant of Feywyn, having moved there when their own planet was invaded by one of the great empires of that place. They were two legged humanoid beings with skin colored a deep blue. The adults had jagged horns protruding from their head around their face and three eyes. The children had round stubs where the horns would grow and only two eyes. They were a very small race with perhaps about three or four cities total with several thousand each. /div  
The Drâken had been there for millennia, some said as long as Feywyn had existed. They were white, sleek creatures with four legs, two wings resting on their back, and a two-finned tail. They had flaps on their head that acted as ears and small stubs that grew as they aged. They lived the caves and the forests in family groups, usually not interacting much with the others. Their population was slow growing, and there were only about twenty to thirty of them. But by the time the next orbit of Feywyn had passed, there would be only one.  
Deep within a cave, a female Drâken gave birth to two cubs, one female with light blue eyes and one male with emerald green. Drâken do not have names that could be understood by most, so let's call them Blue and Green. For a short time, the small family flourished. The mother went out to hunt in the morning and Blue and Green remained in their cave home. They would often play-hunt or play-fight to pass the time until their mother would return with food.  
Until one, day, their mother didn't come back. After a day's wait, they dared to creep out and track her scent to an open valley only to discover her corpse, a Adlyen spear through her heart. Green wailed in grief and wiggled between his mother's paws as if trying to wake her up. Blue did not wail. She went over to the spear and sniffed at it. They remained there until nightfall, when it was no longer safe. And from then on, they were on their own.  
Blue took on their mother's role quickly. She taught herself to hunt and then taught Green. They weren't big enough to hunt the prey their mother had taken down, but between the two of them they could take down several smaller things to fill their bellies. Blue continued to take on the role of the head of the family, and Green admired her for her skill.  
As they grew older, though, they began to grow apart. Green blamed only the hunter whose spear had taken their mother's life, but Blue harbored an unreserved hate for all Adlyens. They began to disagree on other things, too. Green chose to dispatch his prey as quickly as possible and only took what he knew he would eat. Some days, he did not hunt at all but ate fish from a pond he had discovered at the edge of the forest. Blue hunted excessively and without mercy. She harbored no fondness for fish.  
Despite their differences, though, they loved each other dearly. They slept together in a cave partially up one of the many slopes and groomed each other each morning. And the bonds between sister and brother held strong between them. /div

Green finished his meal, perched in one of the giant trees that grew in the center of the forest. His ear flaps flipped in anticipation and he took off toward the edge of the wild lands. He didn't generally hide anything from Blue but this… Landing behind a chunk of stone that was the remainder of some long-ago temple, he waited, twitching.  
"Drâken! Drâken are you here?", young voices called.  
Green poked his head out from the rock to delighted squeals from the owners of the voices, two child Adlyens. They reached out the pet his head and lead him completely out from his hiding place. The three proceeded to spend the rest of the afternoon together. The puplings climbed over Green, laughing wildly when he lifted them up with his tail or wiggled and leaped with them on his back.  
Eventually, though, it was time for the Adlyens to return home before their parents become worried and they waved good-bye to Green, promising to come again soon. Green chiriped at them and spread his wings to head back to the cave. He always enjoyed these secret meetings, a chance to interact peacefully with the others on Feywyn and a lovely change from the usual suspicious-verging-on-hostile atmosphere.  
Swooping down and settling in the entrance to the den, a strange feeling passed over Green. It was like the air before a storm. Something strongbig /strongwas about to happen. Warily, he stepped into the cave. There, in the center, was Blue. And at her feet was a dead Adlyen.


	2. Chapter 2

Green did a double take. Sure enough, dead Adlyen. And Blue, looking… smug? His ear plates pulled back in confusion.  
"What..?"  
"It was creeping in our woods. No doubt going to kill us like it killed our mother," Blue snarled.

"Did it have a weapon?" Green inquired. He took a closer look at the Adlyen. It didn't _look_ dangerous. Green had grieved, sure, but he'd always considered the attack on their mother an outlier.  
"Well, no, but it's still dangerous. It's an _Adlyen_ ," Blue emphasized.  
Green was beginning to feel uneasy.  
"You know they gather food and wood for their make-fires out here, right? This one was probably one of those. You shouldn't have killed it."  
Blue growled in frustration. "Shouldn't have… brother, are you not understanding? It's an _Adlyen_. They killed our mother. The _fewer_ of them there are, the _better_."  
Green growled back. "You can't blame the actions of one on the whole group! This one never did anything wrong. None of the others have either." He thought of the two puplings out by the stones.  
Their tails whipped across the ground. They stared at each other. Then Blue raised a paw and smacked Green painfully across the eyes. He lurched back shaking his head in pain and looking at her in shock.  
"Get. Out." Blue said, in a low, deadly voice.  
"What!?"  
"I said get out!" cried Blue , lunging at him. "I'm not living with someone who's defending my mother's killers!"  
Green scampered back, dodging Blue's lunge, took one last look at her furious expression, and fled.

Green glided above the forest, keeping an eye out for a suitable place to sleep. His mind was awhirl with thoughts. How could his sister think he was siding against her or their mother? He loved them, and had been deeply upset by their orphaning. Blue was just on edge, he reasoned. She would calm down and realize not all of the Adlyens were to blame, and then he could go back to living in the home-cave. As for the one she'd killed, nothing could be done about that but maybe he would hunt something and leave it for the Adlyens in apology. Yes, that would be a good idea. Everything would be fine, and back to normal soon.

Spotting a pleasant looking cave, he dipped down into into it. Shaking himself, he circled three times before curling up to sleep, missing the warmth of Blue at his side. Despite his assurances to himself, some part of him knew that things would never be the same again. And it would be a very long time after that night before anything would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

(To those who have followed and favorited, thank you! I'm still figuring this out so any help would be greatly appreciated, whether about how to format and stuff or writing advice. Thanks to everyone reading!)

Green stretched and shook himself, uncomfortable sleeping on the unfamiliar cave floor. He was feeling hopeful, though, that the problems between him and his sister could be resolved today. First, he needed to hunt. And not just for himself; he was going to catch something for the Adlyens as well as an apology for the death of their gatherer. He spread his wings and set out into the dense forest.

His hunting had gone well. He'd caught a nice portion for himself which he ate quickly and a suitably large portion for the Adlyens. He was heading toward one of the villages with it now. It was the closest one to their den and so he figured it was where the gatherer had been from. He wouldn't stay long; they would no doubt be grieving and need their space.

As he got near the clearing where the village (more like a gathering of huts, really) was, his nose twitched with a sharp smell blowing in the wind. Smoke. What? The Adlyens didn't usually use fires during the day, preferring to wait till dawn and dusk to do most of their cooking and of course using it for light and protection at night. Maybe there was a special occasion. Would it have to do with the death?

It was so much worse than he expected. This was no purposeful fire. This was Drâken fire, hotter than normal fire and almost impossible to put out. The Adlyens were caught between fleeing, hiding, and trying to free those trapped within. Wait. Hiding? It became horribly clear seconds later.

Blue swooped over the wooden buildings, blasting them with hell's heat and lashing out with her claws. Her scent radiated joy and pride and viciousness. Green leapt into the air, offering forgotten. This wasn't just paranoia. This was cruelty.

"Stop!" he called out. She twirled in the air and bared her teeth at him.

"Stay out of this! If you want to sit by idly for them to attack us, fine, but I won't!" she growled to him, diving back down presumably to attack more Adlyens. Green refused to let her do that. He didn't understand what had gotten into her recently, but he would not stand by while she killed innocents.

He shot after her. Several quick flaps of his wings put him right in front of her face and she was forced to swerve and circle to avoid him, snarling in rage. She launched herself at him and he dodged before going back at her. They continued this several times, each trying to block the other from being near the distressed Adlyens.

Then Blue, instead of going on the attack again flew up and away from the scene. Wondering what she was doing as she wasn't going in the direction of the den, and not trusting her to give up and leave the Adlyens alone, Green followed her.

They flew to a part of the island planet Green had never been to, although he had passed along the edges. Everything was blinding, with masses of white rock reflecting the bright sunlight. There were cliffs and chasms all over, and everything from near sand gravel to giant boulders. It was eerily silent. No birds sand, no Drâken roared, no Adlyens chattered. It seemed they were the only ones there.

Green was getting a bad feeling about this. But he couldn't let Blue go without talking to her and getting her to stop her crazy behavior.

She stopped flying forward and turned in the air to face him. There was an unfriendly gleam in her eyes.

Heart pounding, Green spoke. "I don't know what's going on, but we can talk it out. You can't keep killing Adlyens. If they bother you that much, we'll go to a different cave farther away from their settlements. But what you did today was awful and I won't let you do that again. They are not to blame for the actions of a single member of their species. Please, Blue, tell me what's going on. Let me hel – "

Blue had seemed to be listening, but he'd been subconsciously edging forward as he talked and as soon as he had gotten in range, she'd lunged and caught him by the tail. Before he could understand what just happened, she was dangling him upside down, tail caught in a painful grip between her teeth. She began to spin him, making him dizzy and quickly gaining momentum. Then, she let go.

Green flew into the hard wall of the canyon, roaring in pain as several bones broke on impact. He dropped to the floor, whining at the red-hot sparks shooting across his back, his vision clearing and fading. He lay there, in too much agony to get up.

By the time he managed to heal enough to get back, the sun had set. He limped to the edge of the forest, dreading what he would find.

The village was completely razed to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, just a quick note: I have lost access to the computer I was using and so will be temporarily on hiatus. It is not abandoned, I promise, but until I have a more time and access to a computer, I can't update. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you to everyone who has read so far! Thank you for your patience.** :)


End file.
